Never Sleep, Never Die
by Sparrow Shadow
Summary: When the crew finds an orphaned wolffox hybrid, Kagome takes and imeidate likeing to her, but Rosaline has revenge on her mind. She will stop at nothing to see Naraku dead, even if it means her own life.
1. The Rouge Wolf

Never Sleep Never Die By Sparrow Shadow

A/N: The Song is by Evanescance and it is called Wisper

I Don't know Inuyasha, but I wouldn't mind owning Kouga /giggle and Swoon/

Chapter One: The Rouge Wolf

Rosaline wasn't sure if this was the right direction; something didn't smell right. She raised her concerns to Gaia, but the fox red bitch had told her to keep her concerns to herself. Rachel rolled her eyes. Rosaline nodded, her nose twitching towards the wind. She knew her sense of smell far exceeded Gaia's, but the red wolf would here nothing of it.

The pack stopped to rest and Rosaline began to sniff around, having caught an unfamiliar scent on the breeze. "Rosaline!" Rachel, Rosaline's black twin, growled, "What are you poking at now?"

"Something, I don't know. It's a strange scent. It smells like a demon, but I'm not sure what kind. It smells strong."

"Then we should move on."

"Let me see what it is first."

"Sister, haven't you ever heard the expression 'curiosity kill the cat'?"

"I ain't a cat," were Rosaline's departing words as she slunk down the hill following the unfamiliar scent.

The scent is getting stronger now, Rosaline mused, her bushy white tail wagging with excitement as she leaped over a small stream, her nose brushing quickly over the blades of grass as she neared her goal. Another scent hit her then, sharp and unpleasant. She recognized it immediately, as any hunter does.

Blood! 

Lots of it!

Rosaline's pulse quickened and she panted as she crested another hill, her eyes sweeping the scene in front of her. Bodies everywhere. Humans: men, women, children. Blood coating every inch of ground. With a growl, she turned tail and tried to run, slamming into something unyielding. She looked up, her nose burning with the smell of it's demonic aura.

Naraku!

She had never encountered the infamous demon, but she recognized him on sight. He leered at her and she stood her ground, her yellow eyes narrowed in hatred, her milk-white fangs bared. She knew stronger demons then she had been disintegrated by Naraku, but her wolf pride wouldn't let her go down without a fight.

"Useless hybrid," he snarled coldly, tossing Rosaline aside with a casual swipe of his sword. She hit a nearby tree, blood trickling down her chest. She snarled and lunged, her teeth making contact with his neck and latching on. He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and tossed her back into something yielding. She looked up to see her sister, in human form, a sneer on her face.

"What the hell happened here?"

"Naraku," Rosaline moaned through the pain from the wound on her chest.

"Shit!" Rachel snarled, shifting into her wolf form.

Catch me as I fall

Say you're here and it's all over now

Speaking to the atmosphere

No one's here and I fall into myself

Gaia crested the hill, along with the rest of the pack as they scanned the village. She knew that the pack had no love for humans, but even they would be shocked and appalled at such damage. Gaia's green eyes met her's and then they fell to Naraku. She drew back her lips in a snarl.

This truth drives me

Into madness

I know I can stop the pain

If I will it all away

If I will it all away

Gaia lunged the demon, her teeth meeting the softness of his shoulder. Rachel and their cousin Rolf made contact with his legs as three others made contact with various other body parts. Rosaline rose, her limbs sore from the abuse from Naraku's blade. Refusing to be cowed, Rosaline lunged again, being rewarded with another stab, this one to her front leg.

"Sister!" Rachel called, rushing to her side.

"I'm fine," Rosaline assured her. Rachel nodded, turning reluctantly from her younger twin. She sank her teeth once more in Naraku's tender flesh. Rosaline stood gingerly, favoring her right front paw. "Mother!" the girls cried as Gaia hit the ground next to her and didn't get back up.

Don't turn away

Don't give in to the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them

Don't turn out the light

Never sleep never die

Rachel landed on all fours next to Rosaline, her yellow eyes narrowed with hatred. "Sister!" she said and Rosaline nodded. Rosaline was panting, her legs gave out, her body stinging with pain as if white hot daggers were being forced through her every nerve. Rachel helped her as she struggled to stand again. Rachel scanned the area and saw that their comrades had fallen.

They were the only ones left!

I'm frightened by what I see

But somehow I know

That there's much more to come

The girls turned to each other, a mutual grimace exchanged through their twin telepathy. This is it, Rachel said mentally. Do we cower down, or do we go down fighting? Rosaline took a second an a half to think.

We fight!

Immobilized by my fear

And soon to be

Blinded by tears

I can stop the pain

If I will it all away

Rachel and Rosaline exchanged a sisterly hug. I love you, they told each other, ready to face the end. Like a unit, they struck Naraku on each side and felt the satisfying rush of blood filling their mouths. He drew his sword across Rachel, who landed, shivered into human form, and was still.

To still!

Rosaline raged, digging her teeth deeper into his skin before she too was tossed like a rag. She collapsed, her injured leg giving way under her weight. She turned to Naraku, and she lunged one last time.

Fallen angels at my feet

Whispered voices at my ear

Death before my eyes

Lying next to me I fear

She beckons me

Shall I give in

Upon my end shall I begin

Forsaking all I've fallen for

I rise to meet the end

Her teeth met yielding flesh as she latched onto his throat, missing his life vein by inches. The taste of the blood that soaked her mouth and the rage at loosing her family made her careless. Naraku wielded his sword and plunged it into her back leg. She howled, but refused to let go. She had come this far, she had nothing left to loose but her life, which she wouldn't give up easily.

Not without a fight.

He cracked her several times over the head with the hilt of his sword before she finally let go, hitting the unmerciful ground.

This was it. This was the end. She would be with Rachel soon. Naraku raised his blade again and, Rosaline, unable to stand and fight anymore, gritted her teeth, resigned to what came.

Don't turn away

Don't give in to the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them

Don't turn out the light

Never sleep never die

Rosaline's world went dark. 


	2. The White Dog With The Demonic Aura

Chapter Two: The White Dog With The Demonic Aura

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes as she and Sango crested the hill and beheld yet another village destroyed by Naraku. "Inuyasha!" she gasped as he, Shippo, and Miroku crested the hill behind them.

"Damn!" Inuyasha breathed is eyes scanning the village. His fists clenched. Tears sprang to Kagome's eyes but she forced them back. "Search for survivors," Inuyasha whispered, knowing it was useless.

He was right. An hour of searching had proved in vain and Kagome found it impossible to control the tears as she stepped over the body of a small child, barely five years old. She clung to Sango's arm as she felt a wave of dizziness hit her. Shippo buried his face in her chest and Kylala whimpered, snuggling against Sango's ankle. "We should burry them," Sango suggested and they proceeded to do such. Myoga leaped on Inuyasha's shoulder and, for once, had nothing to say.

"Hey, look at this. I think it's still alive," Miroku called and Kagome rushed to were he indicated. Lying in the mud was a white dog, it's fur matted with blood.

"Oh, poor girl," Kagome said, approaching her slowly.

"What makes you say it's female?" Miroku asked.

"She's too small to be male. Her bone structure is to delicate." Kagome reached her hand out slowly to the dog.

"Wait Kagome," Inuyasha said. "That dog smell like a demon."

"Who do you think injured her? A cat? She probably has Naraku's scent on her." 

"Kagome!" But her hand had already descended on the dog's head. Like lightning, the half dead looking beast leaped off the ground and away from Kagome. Holding her front paw close to her body, she scanned the group, assessing her chances of escape. Her yellow eyes were wide with panic as she drew back her lips to reveal fangs stained with blood. A snarl rumbled deep within her throat. Kagome pulled a piece of bread out of her bag and held it out. The dog tilted her head curiously, some of the fear leaving her eyes.

"Here girl," Kagome cooed. The dog took a tentative step towards her, eyeing Inuyasha fearfully. "Don't mind him, it's ok. We won't hurt you." She pined her ears back and never her tail curled over her back, a dog's way of saying "I'm dominate! Don't mess with me!" as she reached Kagome. The white dog gingerly took the bread and darted away, snapping it quickly down her throat. She didn't appear to have much use of her legs, especially her front right one. Kagome snapped her fingers to get her attention as she pulled another piece of bread out of her bag. "Here girl. I know you must be hungry." The dog crawled a little faster, still watching Inuyasha and the others with apprehension. "It's ok," Kagome reached her other hand out along with the bread and the dog snarled. As she took the bread, Kagome's hand descended on her head.

In a flurry of snarls and snaps, Kagome fell to the ground, her hand bleeding and the dog had jumped backwards, snarling viciously at the group. Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga, which was already pulsing in anticipation of protecting the human girl. The dog looked around wildly as Kagome darted in front of her, shielding her from Inuyasha. The dog's back leg gave out and she collapsed, whimpering, to the ground. "She's injured, Inuyasha. She's scared. She's just protecting herself." Inuyasha lowered his blade and nodded. The dog stood shakily and growled as Kagome, once again, offered her help. She darted off into the woods.

"Feh!" Inuyasha snapped. "Just leave her alone, Kagome. If she wants to be stubborn, she can just die out here." Kagome glared and bolted off after her. 


	3. Rosaline

Chapter Three: Rosaline

"Here dog! Here girl," Kagome called into the clearing. She heard a noise and saw a young girl sitting with her feet in a pool of cool water. Her white blonde hair was matted with blood and her leg and arm were bleeding profusely. She wore men's clothing that had been altered to fit her curves, pants and a sleeveless shirt and there was something familiar about those yellow eyes. "Hey," Kagome said gently.

"Go away!" she snarled, standing as fast as her injured leg would allow her.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you," The young girl winced and leaned on a tree for support. Kagome put a hand on her uninjured arm. "You're the dog, aren't you?" She nodded. "Are you going to let me have a look at those wounds, or are you going to be stubborn and bleed to death to sate your pride?" Kagome crossed her arms stubbornly and the girl eyed the bow on Kagome's back with agitation. Kagome followed her gaze and placed both the bow and the quiver of arrows on the ground. She looked around nervously. "Boy, you're a skittish little thing aren't you?" Kagome asked.

"Your friends aren't here?"

"They won't hurt you. Inuyasha was protecting me. That's why he drew his blade." She shivered, her cloths bearing many rips and tears. Kagome rifled through her bag for the medical supplies and she begun to tend to the girls wounds. "I'm Kagome, by the way," she said gently as she dabbed the blood off of her arm.

"I'm Rosaline," she said quietly. She grit her teeth as Kagome poured a little alcohol on her wound. She wrapped her arm in a tight bandage and moved on to her leg, which seemed worse then the arm. Rosaline removed her pants so Kagome could tend to the deep lacerations that were scattered from her ankle to a very nasty looking one near her hip joint. She winced as Kagome reached the worst of her injuries.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you? I've never seen a demon that could claim their demon form at will."

"I'm a hybrid," she said, wincing once more.

"A what?"

"A hybrid. A half fox demon half wolf demon. I retain the fox shape shifting abilities only well enough to shift into my other form, a wolf." Kagome smiled, tightening the bandage around her thigh.

"All done," Kagome said brightly and Rosaline stood stiffly, pulling her jeans on over the bandages. She then leaned back, placing her long white hair in the pool to wash the blood out. She shook her head in a very dog-like fashion, sending little droplets of water everywhere. With her wet hair plastered to her face, she turned to Kagome, smiling for the first time.

"Thanks," she said, her voice holding a pain filled grimace. Kagome helped her stand and she gently coaxed her out of the woods, assuring her that her friends would not harm her. The second Inuyasha saw her, he drew his blade. Kagome stepped in front of her as she shifted forms, snarling at Inuyasha. Throwing caution into the wind, Kagome grabbed Rosaline around her neck, preventing her from attacking Inuyasha.

"Easy Rosaline. Inuyasha, why do you have to be such an idiot? She' s not hurting anything." Miroku giggled.

"She's kinda cute." Kagome and Sango both glared daggers at him, but what really made him cringe was Rosaline's hateful growl. She shifted back into a human and stood carefully, wincing.

"So, you must be a hybrid. No wonder you don't smell like any distinct demon." Inuyasha snapped. 

"Hey, it's better then being half human." The two growled at each other, their hackles raised.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome ordered and he collapsed to the ground, cursing. Rosaline giggled.

"Beaten by a human pup," she said with obvious amusement, causing Shippo, Sango, and Miroku to giggle as well. Miroku, who was standing behind her, reached his hand out to touch her. Rosaline growled. "You do it, monk, and you will loose a part of your body you cherish. I'll let you work that one out for yourself."

"I like her already," Sango said laughing. Miroku hastily moved away from her to stand behind Inuyasha.

"Hey, I won't protect you," he said and Miroku looked around desperately for protection. Rosaline smiled again and Kagome giggled. Kylala was nuzzling Rosaline's ankle and she scratched her ears. The sun was setting by now and Rosaline looked out over the horizon, her nose twitching.

"I should go," she said sadly.

"Why don't you stay with us," Kagome said, "We're after Naraku as well."

"I work alone now. I don't have a pack any more."

"You have us," Sango said, her partiality more then likely because Miroku was afraid of her. Rosaline looked at Inuyasha, who rolled his eyes. She growled. "Oh, don't mind him. He's not as scary as he looks. His bark is worse then his bite." 

"Feh!" Inuyasha snapped again. Rosaline smiled sadly and turned to Kagome.

"Thanks for your help, Pup, but I really need to be alone."

"You'll never be able to take him on alone," Miroku said gently. "We've all got reason to hate him. We work together."

"Work together to do what? My whole pack couldn't take him down. Do you think that your scruffy band of misfits can?" She made a wild gesture with her hand. "You'll be slaughtered, just like my sister…" 


	4. Bickering

Chapter Four: Bickering

Rosaline fought back tears, as she interjected her pain filled statement, and the group fell silent. Kagome gently placed her warm hand on Rosaline's shoulder, encouraging her to continue. Rosaline shook her head, dislodging a few adventurous saltwater tears from her cheeks. "She died saving my life. She wanted run, but my damn pride and her stupid loyalty killed her. Not to mention that my foolish curiosity was what got us in trouble in the first place." She pulled away from Kagome's comforting touch, resting her face against her hands. Tears began to trickle through her fingers. "It was my stupid fault. I just had to find out what that smell was."

"You couldn't have known," Shippo said gently, placing his small hand on her knee as he jumped into her lap. Rosaline cuddled him like a baby and he seemed to enjoy the attention.

"I smelled the demon before I even crested the hill. I was curious. I should have turned tail and ran then."

"What is it with women and never listening?" Inuyasha grumped. Rosaline growled.

"What is it with men and only thinking with their balls?" The pair glared death at each.

"Crazy bitch!" he snapped.

"Kagome, do your stuff,"

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome commanded and Inuyasha hit the ground with a yelp.

"Kagome, I told you not to do that!"

"Women don't listen, remember?" She winked, and Sango and Rosaline giggled.

"She got ya' there, buddy," Miroku said. Inuyasha grumbled incoherently under his breath. Kagome was giggling now and Inuyasha shot her a growl. Rosaline stood and gripped Kagome for support as her injured leg buckled under her slight weight. She growled as she righted herself, frustrated for her brief period of weakness. If she was to go after Naraku, she had to be strong. She wouldn't let that bastard get away with what he did to her family. Kagome took her arm and ignored Rosaline's cold brush off.

Rosaline knew that this mismatched pack would probably stand a better chance against Naraku then she would alone, but she didn't want to risk loosing them as well. She would rather die on her own then live long enough to see them get killed. She turned to Kagome and imagined Naraku's blade through her chest and shuddered. The little human pup was smiling in her sweet way, trying to comfort her with her gentle voice.

"What's the matter, Rosaline? Are you cold?"

"Um…Yeah," Rosaline lied quickly. With that picture fresh in her mind, Rosaline moved away from Kagome's steady and supportive hands, now leaning on a tree to keep her from wobbling. She shifted to her white wolf form, three legs giving her better balance then one, her front leg still hurt, but it supported her none the less. She gave Kagome a soft bark, meaning, "I need to leave." Kagome got the message.

"But Rosaline! You need to heal. You won't be able to take on Naraku like this. You'll be-"

"Grrrrr!" She growled, gripping Kagome's hand between her teeth, her grip to light to puncture the skin, but hard enough that Kagome squirmed, trying to remove her hand. Kagome patted her head with the hand that had already been deviled by Rosaline's teeth.

"But-"

"Grrrrrrrrrr!" she growled again and let go of Kagome's hand, the skin unbroken with no marks, save tiny red blemishes to show where Rosaline's teeth had been. Those quickly faded. Without another word, Rosaline loped into the surrounding forest. 


	5. “Let Us Help You,”

A/N: The song is Evanesance's My Imortal

Chapter Five: "Let Us Help You,"

Inuyasha sniffed indignantly. "Let her go!" he snapped and Kagome watched hesitantly, contemplating weather or not to go after her. Her mind was made up as she felt Shippo burry his head in her skirt.

"Why does she have to be so stubborn? She's going to get killed." He was upset and Kagome opted to comfort him now and worry about the little female with suicidal tendencies later.

"Don't worry Shippo, she can take care of herself."

"Not necessarily, Kagome. Hybrids become accustomed to being cared for by the pack at birth. Her whole life she's probably had someone to look out for her." Miroku said. "On the other hand, she's probably always had someone to look out for as well. They don't value independence as much as they value cooperation."

"That's it, she's dead," Sango said and Kagome crossed her arms.

"This is ridiculous!" She snapped snappishly. "Rosaline is an intelligent girl. She'll see reason, won't she Inuyasha?"

"Stubborn bitch! I say we let her challenge Naraku. She certainly won't be in a hurry to try that again," he snapped, but Kagome saw a flicker of concern cross his golden eyes. Kagome decided to press further.

"Come on, she's just lost her family for heaven's sake. We need to find her before she does something stupid."

"Feh!" Inuyasha said and trekked off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kagome asked crossly.

"To find your damn friend," he growled as he disappeared into the woods.

Rosaline paused as the breeze lifted the fur on her muzzle, carrying with it a disgustingly familiar scent. She growled as she took it in, her lips curling back to reveal milky white fangs. Her bushy tail flicked around her body as she stood stock still, her nose twitching, trying to see how old the scent was. It was fresh, she realized. She loped off to the right. She knew that to challenge Naraku was suicide, as the human pup had said, but she would not allow her conscience to walk away from her families murderer. She knew she would die, but she was going to give him hell first.

The breeze riffled through her hair once more and she caught another familiar scent. She growled as the human pup's half demon companion shuffled out of the bushes. "Hey, I'm on your side!" he hollered as her lips curled back, her milk-white fangs dripping with her saliva. Her lips relaxed, but her snarl still lingered in the air. The half demon sat down on a rock and reached a hand out to her. "Come here, your muzzle is bleeding. How did you manage to acquire another injury in ten minutes?" Rosaline reluctantly placed her muzzle on his leg, allowing him to wipe away the blood. She gritted her teeth as the pain hit her hard. "Kagome's convinced that you're crazy. That girl can be a real pain in the rear sometimes, but she's right, kid. This isn't going to work." She nodded. "You can't, nor do you have to do it alone. We all have reason to hate Naraku, he's made a lot of enemies, but you're foolish to go after him alone, especially while you're injured."

Rosaline shook her head, a canine equivalent to "Mind you own business, half breed!" 

"Rosaline, grow up. You sound like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Will you stop being so stubborn? Hold still, I'm getting blood in your eyes." She snarled and pulled away, wiping the blood away with her paw. "Look, I promised Kagome I'd try and talk some sense into your stubborn head, so let me do it."

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

Don't touch me! She said with a growl, her mouth having lost the shape for human speech.

"Rosaline, easy kid," He gently placed a hand on her forehead as Kagome emerged, panting, from the bushes.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

"Rosaline, please," she said softly, placing her hands on both sides of her neck, twining her fingers in Rosaline's fur. Rosaline shifted to human form, sitting next to Inuyasha on the rock.

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

"Kagome please, you don't understand. I have to kill him. He killed my family. He killed my sister."

"Your sister? How awful. I know that that really hurts."

"We fought constantly, but she always took care me. We're fraternal twins. She was born two minutes before me, but I was born very sick. I almost didn't make it. She helped me through life. She taught me how to walk and talk." Rosaline sobbed into her hands as she felt hands on her shoulders. She turned to see Sango, her comforting warmth and sensible voice providing comfort.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

"Rosaline, hon, she may not understand, but I do. Naraku killed my whole family, including my younger brother, Kohaku." Rosaline looked to her and smiled slightly.

"You remind me of Rachel, my twin. She was very sensible. She could always make me see reason." She turned to Inuyasha. "She called me a stubborn fool countless times." She took a deep breath as Shippo leaped in her lap and Miroku placed a hand on her knee, his comforting touch far more welcomed then his lecherous assessment of her earlier. She realized that she had already started to like this mismatched pack, Kagome's affectionate warmth, Sango's level-headed smile, Shippo's sweet innocence, Miroku's gentle wisdom, and even Inuyasha's protective callousness.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

"You're not alone any more," Miroku said gently. "Let us help you." Rosaline nodded.

"I've lost his scent anyway," she said gently and Kagome sighed with relief.

But you still have

All of me 


	6. The Hunter Stalks

Chapter Six: The Hunter Stalks

It had become a competition between Inuyasha and Rosaline, to see who caught Naraku's scent first. So far, Rosaline was winning, and she was rubbing his nose in in. She dipped and bobbed in and out of the trees gracefully with the others following close behind and Inuyasha muttering incoherent curses under his breath. Rosaline had known that whatever concern and warmth he had felt for her would be short lived.

Rosaline's tail began to move faster as she leaped easily over a bush, clearing five feet easy. "Show off," Inuyasha muttered as he jumped it as well.

"Look who's talking," her bark clearly said. Kagome giggled.

"Will you hush?" he snapped. Rosaline gave Kagome a meaningful look that she quickly understood.

"Sit!" she commanded and Inuyasha hit the ground with a curse. He looked up to see Rosaline's yellow eyes smiling at him, her tail wagging. She licked his cheek and barked playfully. Inuyasha shoved her away.

"Will you get back on the trail you glorified cocker spaniel?" Her bark was laugh-like and it calmed Kagome's nerves. She realized that whatever seriousness she had held earlier were caused by grief. This was the real Rosaline, this playful creature that circled around behind her as she ran from Inuyasha, her wagging tail brushing her leg. Kagome giggled as Kylala and Shippo joined in the game. She bowled Inuyasha over and tugged playfully at his ear. He threw her off. "Could you be serious for five seconds?" She tilted her head curiously, her tail ceasing it's oscillation for exactly five seconds before she pounced on Shippo, licking his face. He was giggling.

Suddenly, she ceased her movements as a light breeze hit them, and growled at Shippo to be quiet. Her ears tilted forward and her nose twitched. Inuyasha had gone ridged as well. "You smell that too?" he asked.

"He's close." The playful mood of the group was replaced immediately with tense alertness at the sound of her words. Rosaline suddenly hated herself for allowing them to get distracted. She realized that the fur on her back was bristling and she was snarling. She felt Kagome's nervous hand on her head and she gave a few tentative wags of her tail to comfort her.

She heard a twig snap next to her and she jerked to the sound. Inuyasha had already drawn his Tetsusaiga and she stood next to him, ready to strike. Before she could react she saw Naraku materialize out of the trees. Inuyasha and Miroku unconsciously moved to protect the females of the pack. Rosaline pressed insistently between them, refusing to cower behind the males like some weak little pup, as did Sango. Kagome seemed perfectly content to be protected.

Naraku's cold eyes swept over each of them, lingering on Rosaline. "I remember you, little one."

"He still smells of my sister's blood," her growl clearly stated. Inuyasha took in the smell of the blood that smelled faintly like Rosaline's. He realized that he smelled her blood on him as well.

"Let's hope you are not as weak as your twin, or you definitely will not survive this fight." Rosaline waited for no signal from her new friends before she lunged, her teeth locking solidly on Naraku's throat. She vaguely heard Inuyasha shout "You idiot!" but she didn't care. Her teeth punctured his life vein and she was further encouraged as his cold blood entered her mouth. Naraku was caught momentarily off guard by the recklessness and sheer ferocity of the attack, but he recovered quickly. He drew his sword and struck her painfully in the head, causing her to let go. She hit the ground with a yelp and he advanced on her.

"Leave her alone!" Inuyasha commanded, striking Naraku with Tetsusaiga. Rosaline felt Sango's gentle hands on her back and she growled her away. She did not want to be comforted. She drug herself back on her feet and lunged again, locking her teeth into his calf, causing him to lose his balance. The hilt of his sword connected with her head and she hit the ground once more, fighting to stay conscious. Kagome's arrow slammed into the ground inches in front of her and Kagome gave her a warning look. Rosaline ignored her and lunged again.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Naraku asked as his blade made contact with the soft flesh of her side, breaking the skin and cracking several ribs. Rosaline howled in rage and tried to stand again, but her legs were to weak to support her. She growled and felt once again that sheer determination to give him hell before he finished her off.

Her brain felt foggy and her vision was blurred. She knew she was going to die, but, like her sister, she was going to go down fighting tooth and nail. As he reached her, she caught Rachel's scent. She was trying to reason out weather or not he still bore her scent or if it was just her imagination when she heard a crash in the bushes and the scent was all around her. She looked up to see a furry black avenging angel positioning it's body in between her and Naraku. Rosaline was half convinced that she was dreaming or dead already when the wolf threw back her head and howled. Rosaline forced herself to her feet only to fall again. She felt Miroku's warm hands on her shoulders, trying to hold her still as Kagome's landed on her pain filled side. As Kagome touched her wound, Rosaline used every ounce of restraint she had not to tear Kagome's hand to ribbons. Inuyasha stood in front of them and the black wolf touched her nose to Rosaline's forehead. She shifted to human form, flipping her coal black hair out of her eyes.

"She's running a fever. Do you have any ice?" Kagome shook her head. The young girl placed her hand once again to Rosaline's forehead. "She's going to die if we don't do something to bring that fever down." Inuyasha turned to face them briefly.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm her twin," she snapped haughtily.

Rosaline fainted. 

"Rosaline," Kagome said gently, trying to rouse the unconscious girl.

"She's lost to much blood," The ebony-haired female said. Rosaline's yellow eyes fluttered open and locked on her twin's.

"Rachel?" The girl nodded with a smile.

"What a touching reunion, but, if you don't mind ladies, I would very much like to kill you now, ladies."

"Over my dead body," Rosaline growled, forcing herself to her feet.

"Ironic choice of words," Kagome said through gritted teeth. "Are you crazy? You'll be killed."

"I'd rather die fighting then to live with my tail between my legs," Rosaline replied as she and her sister shifted forms. Inuyasha raised his sword, Sango pulled her weapon off of her back, Shippo conjured his fox fire, Kagome raised her bow, and Miroku raised his staff. The twins were snarling, The smaller white one being supported by the bigger one.

Like a unit, the twins struck Naraku on both his sides, but, unlike last time, Inuyasha was ready with Tetsusaiga when they were forced to let go, keeping Naraku from striking them down. Sango's weapon struck him in the head and he took a look around again. He knew he was out numbered. Miroku pushed the girls back as he conjured his miasma and retreated. Rachel, now inhuman form, sighed as Rosaline collapsed in her arms.

"She needs help!" Rachel cried and Kagome didn't hesitate to crouch by her side, her first aid kit ready. 


	7. The Twins

Chapter Seven: The Twins

"She's really bleeding a lot," Kagome said, minutes later.

"Will she be ok?" Rachel asked fearfully. Kagome bit her lip. She debated pretending that she hadn't heard the girl, but Rachel was looking at her with such a trusting gaze that Kagome sighed.

"I…don't know. She's very weak." Rachel nodded. "I don't think I can save her." An unwelcome tear squeezed its way into the corner of Kagome's chocolate brown eye.

"I can. Out of the way Kagome," Rachel said, pushing her way in between them.

"No," Miroku said and Rachel glared stubbornly.

"What is she going to do?" Kagome asked.

"A Hybrid's most basic power is healing. Rachel could heal Rosaline, but at a price. The energy she uses will severely weaken her, maybe even kill her."

"I don't care what happens to me. She's my sister. I can't live with myself if she dies and I knew I could have saved her." Without another word, Rachel positioned her hands over Rosaline's chest. Amber light began to pool around her hands and flowed into Rosaline's body.

It had seemed like hours to Kagome since Rachel had begun her work on her dieing sister, when it had only been a few minutes. Kagome bit her lip and leaned nervously against Inuyasha's chest, his strong arms around her. Miroku and Sango sat nearby, their fingers intertwined, and Shippo was sitting in Kagome's lap. Finally, Rachel withdrew her energy from the girl and tried to stand. She swayed uneasily and had to lean on Miroku for support. "She's weak," he said softly.

"I'm fine," Rachel said gently, her eyes half closed. "Kagome, did it work?" Kagome stood and went to Rosaline's side, examining her rapidly healing wounds. She smiled.

"I think she's going to make it." Rachel smiled tiredly as Rosaline's eyes fluttered open.

"I thought you were dead,"

"I thought you were dead too." Rosaline reached out a hand to clasp her sister's. They were, once again, exchanging words with their eyes that the others couldn't here.

I love you, sister! Rosaline said mentally, clasping her sister's hand tighter as she drifted off into unconsciousness. Rachel smiled softly to Rosaline as she drifted off as well.

A/n: Yep, it's over. Sequeal 2 come L8er


End file.
